


Beer Battered and Fried

by Cannibalbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Louisiana, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Smut, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalbaby/pseuds/Cannibalbaby
Summary: Will gets a letter from his family that they are having a reunion in his old home state of Louisiana. He of course doesn't want anything to do with his family, but his husband Hannibal talks him into it. They take a trip down Will's memories and Han gets to see where his murder husband comes from. Turns out Will's family isn't as excited to meet Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 49
Kudos: 608





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Firstly let me explain that I'm not from Louisiana so any use of the sayings or common phrases are from what I found online. I did a crap ton of research, but the internet can only go so far (^~^).
> 
> So they way I have this set up is that after Will got out of the BSHCI in season 2 he went to Han and confronted him like an adult, which led to them falling in love and getting married (idefk lol). This takes place after they've been married for 3 years.
> 
> I think I covered everything??? 🤷♀️ Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments give me life!

Will's fingers brush over the last of his shirt buttons as he exits the upstairs bedroom, his socked feet noiselessly carrying him down the stairs towards the front door. He sees the shadow of a figure through the frosted glass of the window, the figure waiting patiently for someone to respond to the ringing doorbell. 

"I'll get it." Will calls as he opens the large door, a small smile gracing his features at the familiar face of the mailman. "Hello Henry." 

"Good morning Mr. Graham. I just need a signature here." He hands over the small device as he pulls out a letter from his satchel. 

"A letter?" Will hands back the electronic and trades it for the envelope. 

"Must be important if the sender requested a signature, they want confirmation you received it." Henry shrugs as he hands over any other mail he has for them. "Give my regards to the doctor." He smiles before leaving the doorway, Will closing the door with a nod. 

He carries the stack into the kitchen, the smell of freshly prepared meal fills the air along with the bitterness of coffee. As if on cue, a cup is set before him as he takes the letter and inspects it. He holds it up to the light, attempting to determine the contents and earning a snort from his companion. 

"What are you looking for?" A heavily accented voice asks from the other side of the counter. 

"Henry needed a signature, apparently it was asked for by the sender. They wanted to know I got it." Will sighs, locking eyes with his lover. 

"You are suspicious." He states, no hint of question in his tone."

"Have I any reason not to be?" He retorts as he rips open the top of the envelope, carefully pulling out the card inside. 

A pair of curious eyes follow his hands as he sets aside the envelope and opens the card with the man's name written in pen on the front. Due to his position, his onlooker is unable to see, so his eyes glance up to Will to gauge his expression. It shifts from confusion, to surprise, to what is best described as anxiety. 

"Will?" He asks carefully, watching for any more changes. 

Will hands him the card, his weight resting against the granate. "Hannibal, I-" he pauses as the card is read. 

Hannibal can barely hide the smile from his face, though he is sure Will can see it in his eyes. "It's an invitation from your family." 

Will frowns and takes back the parchment, taking another glance at it before seeing it down. "How did they find out my address? I thought the FBI would make that a bit more secret, prevent murderers from finding me." 

"Are you hiding from them?" Hannibal asks as he plates the food, wiping his hands on a towel. 

"Well, no." He confesses. "I haven't talked to them since…" He gives a quick snort. "Since I left the force. I figured I just went my own way and that was the end of it." 

"I'm sure this request for your presence is a surprise." Hannibal comments as he removes his apron and leads Will to the table, food in hand. 

"That's an understatement." Will mutters as he sits at his usual spot to the left of the doctor, the plate being set in front of him as he sets the invite between them. 

Hannibal places a chaste kiss to his temple before taking his own seat. "Do you have any intention of accepting?" Hannibal asks as he begins eating his food. 

Will frowns, Hannibal can almost see the gears turning in his eyes. "I mean, it would be rather rude not to, wouldn't it?" Will makes a small jab at the other's hobbies before picking up his own fork. "I'm just not certain how willing I am to return home. It's been too long, I don't know anyone there anymore. I've long since found my own family here in you, Alana, and Abigail." 

"The choice is yours alone, though my insinuation from the signature they requested makes me believe they want you there. Is there a reason for this gathering?" Will can see the mischief in Hannibal's eyes. 

Will looks at the card again. "It doesn't say anything. Just a date in late September, an address, and my name. Family reunion perhaps?" He sighs, his appetite gone.

"Eat your food Will." Hannibal pushes gently. "The only way to find out would be to go. Perhaps it's time to see your family once more, so much in your life has changed." 

A small smile crosses his lips. "Yea, I joined the FBI, became a teacher, killed a man, was diagnosed with ensephalitis, got framed for murder, then acquitted, and married my psychiatrist who happens to be the actual murderer. Busy times." 

Hannibal really wants to roll his eyes, but doesn't. "Could they possibly have heard about what happened and want to hear it from the source? I think this could be a good opportunity to step away for a bit. "

"A vacation?" Will snorts with an indignant air. "You haven't met them Hannibal, far less work to hunt a murderer than to associate with my family. I'm from the bayous of southern Louisiana where I grew up learning to fix boat motors."

"Well, you said the date wasn't until September, that will give us ample time to prepare." Hannibal says as he levels his gaze with Will. 

"Us? I didn't realize you wanted to come." He asks with a bit of surprise in his tone, causing Hannibal to frown. 

"Good Will, you think I would let you go across the continent on vacation without me?" His displeasure is shifted to a small smile as Will's face lights up with his own. 

"Of course not, but- I didn't know you wanted to meet my family. Granted, it's not like either of us really speak about them." Will can see the quick flash of sadness that weighs heavily in Hannibal's eyes before his mask resumes its air of calm dignity he always wears. 

"It would be a pleasure to see where you came from. You've seen my homeland, I find it only fair." Hannibal gave a quick smirk. 

Will gave a curt nod, finding the decision made. He has just over a month to make mental preparations and to pray it's not like he remembers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Han land in New Orleans, but Will is having a hard time. His memories of the town aren't helping his anxiety at all and Hannibal is witness to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we see anxiety!Will at his finest, poor guy lol. Han is such a good hubby in this chapter tbh. If you haven't guessed like 95% of the characters in this story are gonna be made up just FYI.

The flight into New Orleans was long, or at least it felt like that to Will. Since his marriage to Hannibal, he hasn't found himself having to fall back into his old persona. The introvert who hides behind his glasses because he feels too strongly and observes more than he's supposed to has long since fallen to the recesses of his mind, until now. He brought the glasses, much to Hannibal's distaste, and wears them as soon as they leave the house. 

Hannibal recognizes the symptoms of Will's degradation back into his old armor, the sweats and lack of eye contact. He worked for years to get Will to come out of the shell he spent so long building up. Perhaps he should host a dinner while he's here, cheer Will up with a decent meal. 

Will on the other hand falls back into the safety of his mind, trying not to focus on their destination. The only thing keeping him from totally disassociating is the grounding touch of his husband's hand in his own, the warm metal of the ring feels right and calming. His anxiety doesn't disappear though, little flashes of his past float past his feet in the stream. The face of one of his schoolmates who broke his arm in middle school, the bottles lining the kitchen table with his dad passed out in the middle of it, his cousins almost drowning him in the lake. 

Kids playing in the lake isn't a horrible memory, it isn't. What is, however, is getting dragged out of your bed in the middle of the night and being thrown into a rushing river with no lifeline. An angel smiled down on him that day, the water quickly ushering him back to shore about a quarter of a mile away. His father wasn't happy to see him trudging back into the house at two in the morning soaking wet. 

But now things have changed. He left the force, joined the FBI (even becoming a full agent with the help of Hannibal) , caught serial killers no one else would dare get near; even going so far as to marry one of them, and has now made a name for himself in his own right. Though, part of that reputation is as a psychopathic copycat murderer thanks to Freddie Lounds. He finds himself praying that his family hasn't been watching the news or reading on the internet in the last few years. 

A tight squeeze to his hand makes him return to reality, his gaze greeted by soft maroon eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Hannibal presses a soft kiss to his lips as other passengers begin moving around them. 

"Sorry I don't make the best travel companion." He mutters softly with a sigh. 

"Quite alright, I rather enjoyed the flight. Shall we?" Hannibal stands, offering his hand to Will who takes it happily. 

They exit the airport without much trouble. There is one woman who bumps into Hannibal's shoulder, but she is quick to apologize and explain her rush to pick up her daughter before rushing off again. Will watches the mask slip flawlessly onto his lover's face as he spoke to her, but years of training has taught him to see the gears turning behind his eyes. At the mention of a daughter though, the gears stop and they leave with no other incidents. 

The rental car is an SUV, as suggested by Will. The small town cars that Hannibal has grown used to driving wouldn't do well on the backroads of southern Louisiana. Will offers to drive, but is instead tasked as navigator. So they pack their bags into the back and climb in. Will watches from the passenger window, trees and vaguely familiar buildings passing by giving him a small feel of home followed quickly by a much stronger feeling of anxiety. 

"Will, please take a breath." Hannibal mentions, Will letting out the air he hadn't realized he was holding. "We have some time before we have to go to see your family. Anything you want to do while in New Orleans?" 

"Could we, uh- Do you mind if we stop by the police station?" His voice isn't as sturdy as he would like it to be, which makes him frown. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat before trying again. "I hear my old partner just got promoted."

"Of course, Will. I would be happy to see your old department, I see this trip as a chance to get to know you better." 

Will snorts. "You get a glimpse into my past. This must be a psychiatrists dream." 

Hannibal glances at him quickly before taking Will's hand in his and pressing his lips to his knuckles. "Tis the dream of a husband who wants to know as much as he can about the man he loves." 

Hannibal feels a little better at seeing the small smile on Will's face. The anxiety that has been floating like a thick cloud around his husband has been suffocating and not in the fun way. So, he pulled out the cheesy line in an effort to help him relax, and the sight of it working lets a bit of tension out of his shoulders. 

They pull up to the station and climb out. A few people around the steps give them odd looks but generally ignore them. Hannibal places a calm hand on the small of his back as they walk into the station. A few people bustle around, but it's mostly rather quiet inside. 

There is a short woman at the front desk who looks up at them as they come close. "Hey there, what can I do for ya?" She has a sweet southern accent, but there's a hint of almost a New Jersey accent in the way she says 'you'. As Hannibal would find throughout their stay, it's the accent that most from the area carry. 

"I came to see the Lieutenant." Will forces a small smile, his eyes not making contact with hers. 

Hannibal steps forward, his hand resting carefully along the small of Will's back. "It's a surprise, I hope we haven't come at a bad time." 

She gives the taller man a smile. "Y'all are good. His office is across the sea of desks over there. The door right in that corner there." 

Will gives a quick 'thank you' and they head towards the aforementioned door. They get a few looks from the other officers scattered throughout the room, Will not recognizing any of them which he mentions to his husband. 

"It has been a few years since your time here. Besides, weren't you in the homicide department?" He asks quietly into Will's ear as they walk. 

He gives a quick nod as they reach the door. With a small knock followed by a small gulp, he prepares himself. A gruff voice calls for them to enter, so they do as told. The door opens with a quiet creak in the old hinges.

The man at the desk doesn't look up right away, his mind far too focused on his paperwork that he's hunched over. Will immediately notices a few things about the man, his receding hairline the most prominent feature with his bare scalp reflecting the overhead light, the picture of a family on his desk, and the picture right next to it of the officer with Will when they graduated the academy together. 

"Hey there, Lieutenant." Will chortles, watching the man's eyes widen when he sees him. 

"Will Graham?" He asks as a smile graces his wide face and he stands from his seat behind the desk. 

"In the flesh." Will responds as his old friend holds out a hand for him to shake. He takes a second to debate the action, disguised as taking a moment to push his glasses further up his nose, then takes the hand. 

"My god I haven't heard from you, hell, no one 'round 'ere has." The old officer smiles, resting his hands along his gun belt. Then his eyes catch Hannibal and he quickly holds out a hand for him as well. 

Hannibal introduces himself and shakes the man's hand, the officer noticing but not commenting on the three piece suit. "Congrats on moving up the ladder." 

The Lieutenant gives a quick snort. "Yea, well I'd be a lot happier if not for the load of paperwork that got left for me." 

"Must not get to see your family often then." 

The officer gives him a funny look before turning to look at the picture on the desk behind them and the ring on his finger. He snorts and shakes his head. "I see you're still fantastic at observing. Yea, I don't get to see my daughter too often, but sometimes my wife will bring her by." He notices the ring on Will's finger too and his face widens in a broad smile. "You got married too, geez, being cooped up in this office is makin' me lose my touch. Do I know the lucky gal?" 

"Lucky guy, actually." Will says softly as he looks at Hannibal who meets his eyes and gives him a small smile. 

The look of surprise on the officers face was to be expected, but it was quickly schooled. "Mais, I'm happy for ya. How long ya in town?" 

"Only a few days. I'm afraid we are both far to busy to stay long." Hannibal answers. 

"Just long enough to see the family." Will is barely able to hold back a cringe. The officer notices it though and pats his shoulder lightly. 

"I know your family ain't your favorite people, so if you ever need to escape I'll probably still be glued to this desk." He offers, making Will smile. 

"Thanks." 

They talk for a bit longer, Hannibal noticing a softer sound to Will's voice. A couple of times he notices his husband and the officer using words in French, or even other languages he doesn't understand and makes a mental note to ask about it later. His interest is also piqued by the slight twang he hears in Will's voice, not much but just subtle enough for him to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Will head back to the hotel. You can guess what happens lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is such a tease haha. All foreign language is from Google translate. 
> 
> Tu esi blogus= You are evil  
> È un'idea meravigliosa= That's a wonderful idea.

"It was good seein' ya Will. Sounds like you've been busy." The officer says as he walks them to the door. 

"It's been interesting." He looks back to Hannibal who gives him a soft upturn of the corner of his lips before he opens the door. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Hannibal shakes his hand as Will walks away. 

The officer steps close, Hannibal immediately falling into defense mode. What he doesn't expect is fashion advice from him. "Might want to lose the suit, it's muggy and hot around here. Don't want ya to fall victim to heat stroke." 

Hannibal gives a small nod and a thank you before following Will outside where he waits on the steps. "What was that about?" He asks as they stroll towards the car. 

"He warned me of the dangers of heat stroke." Hannibal has a small smirk on his face. The 'as if I wouldn't know what heatstroke is' was left out, but Will knew he wanted to make a comment about his past ER work. 

"I am curious how you aren't sweating a river in that." Will comments, noticing his own lack of his usual layers, clad in a light flannel with the sleeves rolled up and his usual jeans. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He responds, opening the passenger door for Will, who gives him a quick peck on the lips in gratitude before climbing in. 

"We should head to the hotel, get checked in and drop off our bags." Will comments as Hannibal slides into the driver side. 

"I agree. And perhaps I might slip into something more suited to the weather, since everyone seems so concerned for my well being." There's a microscopic hint of annoyance behind his words, even Will might have missed it had he not been paying attention. 

Will places his hand over his husband's, him turning his palm so that their fingers intertwine.  
"You are the one with more medical experience, so whatever makes you feel comfortable is fine with me." He shrugs and watches out the window, a frown forming. "I was going to make a joke about staying at the Ritz, but knowing you I bet that's exactly where we're going, isn't it?" 

Hannibal simply let's a small smile play on his lips as he pulls up to the hotel. "You know me well." 

Will sighs, Hannibal squeezing his hand. "Isn't it almost eight hundred dollars a night here?" 

"For the basic rooms, yes, if you don't include tax." Hannibal pulls his hand up to kiss Will's knuckles and slide out of the vehicle. 

Will groans as he exits the vehicle and joins Hannibal at the back to gather the bags before handing it off to the valet. Even after years of extravagant events and living with Hannibal, he still hasn't grown accustomed to his opulent nature. The lobby is grand and large, the room light and bright. Looking around, Will suddenly feels like he stepped into a dream. 

The woman at the front desk gives them both a warm smile as she greets them. For the most part Will doesn't pay attention, though he's sure he heard a four digit number that would make his grandmother faint. Whether that number was the price or the room number he's not certain. A man in a uniform places their bags on a small cart and take them upstairs, Hannibal content to watch Will as his eyes take in the intricate room. 

"I feel horribly underdressed." Will mutters quietly. "I've actually been here once before. There was a murder here when I was in homicide. Woman had her room broken into and robbed, but she came back just as the thief was leaving and got killed." He gently scrapes his knuckles along the cedar of a nearby table, his mind recalling the day. "Took two days to find the guy. He lived about an hour out of town but was caught trying to pawn off some of the stolen goods here in town." 

"Poverty is the parent of revolution and crime." Hannibal quotes, stepping in close to his husband who gives a quick snort as he turns to face him. 

"Aristotle." Will has to look up at Hannibal because he is standing so close. Not pushing him back and just far enough not to create a scene in public, but close enough that Will can smell his cologne. 

"Shall we?" He holds the key out to his husband who takes it with a mischievous grin. 

They find themselves alone in the elevator and Will finds himself fighting the urge to press his lover against the wall to kiss him like a couple of lovesick teens. Instead he decides to tease him, stretching his head back to show off his neck as he rubs his hand over his shoulder. He rolls said shoulder as if stiff and groans a bit more obscenely than strictly necessary. 

"Ugh, all of this worrying made me tense." He whines quietly and leans against the wall, stretching his back as he does so. 

He knows for a fact that his husband has been watching him as he does this, no matter how diligently he might try to deny it later. It takes a lot for him not to smile, trying to school his features for the sake of the game. His first impression to his family after so long might be with an oversized hickey just below his jaw, but it will be totally worth it after seeing how riled up he can still make Hannibal after a few years of marriage. 

On the surface Hannibal looks mildly amused, if even that, but Will can see the familiar look of an impending hunt in his eyes and the intensity sends chills down his spine. The suit clad man stands statue still, watching his lover right up until the elevator opens, another couple stepping on. Hannibal and Will both step aside towards one corner while the others take the opposite end. There's almost as thick of a sexual tension between those two as there is between themselves and Will has to stifle his chuckle. 

Their backs are to Hannibal and Will which the former uses to his advantage as he quickly leans in and places a hungry kiss to his lips. Will tries to chase it as Hannibal pulls away with a satisfied look on his face that makes him squirm. Revenge is best served cold, indeed. 

The trip to the room itself is quick, the bags already set inside the room and the boy long gone. The door isn't even totally closed before Will is tugging on Hannibal's tie. Their lips lock harsh enough for blood to bloom between them, though from who they don't know, nor do they care.

Hannibal's skilled fingers quickly release the series of buttons holding both his jacket and waistcoat closed, Will's fingers combing to the short hair at the base of his neck as he sets the tie on the back of a nearby chair. 

"Tu esi blogis." Hannibal groans into his mouth as he threads his hands in Will's hair and cranks his head back, his lips nipping at the vein in his neck.

Will can't hold back the grunt as he squeezes his eyes shut. "God, Hannibal." 

He can feel the scrape of teeth from a wide grin against his neck as a hand slips between them to unbuckle his belt. His own hands fumble for the buttons of Hannibal's shirt, he would just rip the damned shirt off if not for the dissatisfaction he would feel from his husband. Past experience has shown that torn clothes do not make an effective form of foreplay. 

Will feels the cool air conditioning against the now bare skin of his legs, a large hand skirting the hem of his boxers. All sensation stops at once, making him whine as he looks at his husband. Hannibal looks absolutely ruined, his hair ruffled, shirt unbuttoned and wrinkled, his jacket and waistcoat hanging halfway off of his shoulders, and blood still clinging to the edge of his lips before his tongue darts out to lick it off. 

Will gives a small grin and steps out of his pants and shoes as Hannibal removes his upper layers to set aside. Will takes this moment to glance at the room they are in, more accurately the hallway. They've barely stepped into the room itself, maybe four feet from the door. So, Will takes it upon himself to explore a bit, walking down the hall as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. He opens doors as he slowly saunters through the room. 

First he finds a small half bath with just a sink and toilet, then he finds himself admiring a painting along the way. The next door is the bedroom, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he thinks about what will be transpiring in there shortly, and directly behind is the door to the dining room. The art on the wall in this room is an interesting piece, depicting a woman formed out of red splatter. He thinks it's something Hannibal would make, were he a painter. 

The hallway opens up to a large sitting room with chairs and a fireplace to one side and a billiard table to the other. He can see the sliding doors out to the balcony that has a view over the French Quarter and is half tempted to make out with his husband out there. The picture of a fresh-fucked Hannibal out on the balcony with him gives Will a twinge of arousal that carries like a wave through his body and gives him chills. 

A pair of strong, now bare of clothing, arms wrap around his middle as a warm nose is buried into the base of his curls. Hannibal takes a long inhale of his scent, the woodsy sweet smell both calming and arousing. His lover waits a moment before carefully turning in his arms and wrapping his own around his shoulders. 

"Shall we christen this bed like we did the one in Italy?" The mischief in his eyes and the corresponding memory makes Hannibal grin. 

"È un'idea meravigliosa." Hannibal says before kissing him and leading him back towards the bedroom. 

They don't bother closing the bedroom door, their minds too occupied with getting the other naked. Hannibal's large hands scale over the shorter man's shoulders to push the unbuttoned shirt off as Will quickly unbuttons the belt holding his husband's pants up, both being quickly shoved down as soon as possible. Hannibal has already stepped out of his shoes, so he doesn't have to struggle to lose the trousers on the floor just as Will is able to slide his undershirt over his head. 

Hannibal caresses the rough stubble on his lover's jawline as he pulls him in close to lock their lips together. The kiss is harsh and bruising, flesh pulled between jagged teeth. There is a bit of stumbling as Will backs himself against the edge of the bed, letting Hannibal's weight press tightly against him. 

Slowly he's lowered onto the soft duvet with his larger husband kneeling above him, his knee between his open legs. They never break contact, constantly nipping and kissing and licking and grabbing at each other's skin, the feeling of the other's presence is comforting and grounding. Will could almost forget the fact that they are on the other side of the country to visit the family he hasn't spoken to in years. Almost. 

Will quickly scrambles up the bed, Hannibal crawling right along on top of him, caging him onto the bed in every direction except for up towards the headboard which is where he situates himself. 

Both men quickly grasp a few of the pillows and toss them towards a nearby seating area, only a couple of them actually landing on the furniture, which allows Will to lay flat on the bed. "Hann, please." Will groans when Hannibal palms at his warm skin just above his groin, slowly lowering his hand towards his erection. 

"You suggested we recreate our first night in Florence, has your mind changed?" He asks with his trademark condescending smirk. 

Will whines at the barely there touch that ghosts over his throbbing member. "I suggested we wreck this bed, remember the extra cleaning charges you had to pay because of the ruined headboard?" He answers with a hiss as he is finally taken in hand. 

Hannibal hums in affirmation and kisses Will once more before taking both of his hands and placing them over his head. "Not to mention the noise complaints, that old construction was not designed to hold in your lovely voice. Stay." His command is light, but Will knows the weight they carry, so he stays with his hands up but watches as Hannibal goes to his bag that was placed by the doorway to the bedroom and opens one of the front pockets. 

Will keens at the sight of Hannibal returning with a small travel bottle of lube that he slowly rolls in his hands. "If memory serves, the noise complaints weren't just because of me."

His eyes narrow in a mock challenge as he sets the bottle aside, but still close enough for it to be easily reached, as a quiet purr-like growl rumbles through his chest. "Unlike Italy, this room is much better equipped for our… activities." He responds as he crawls on top of Will and gently sits on his hips, just low enough for Will to feel his erection bob against his ass. "How do you wish to do this mon amore?" 

"You, in me, Jesus I need you in me." He tries to squirm, but is held down by his husband's strong thighs in either side of his own. He continues to keep his hands up, not yet having been instructed to lower them. 

Hannibal shows little expression, but he can still see the surprise in his eyes. "If that is what you want." 

"That answer may change depending on how the rest of our time here goes, but for the time being I really just want to think about us. You and me here in this room. Please." He not asking for sex, but for an escape. An all consuming distraction from his own mind. 

The pleading tone that carries his voice makes Hannibal sigh. He can never deny this man below him of anything, of course he would never tell him that. Without words he slides back, purposely riding back on Will's erection just to hear him attempt to bite back a moan. There's a glint in his eyes, dark, lustful, wanting, and oh so empty. He's needing to be filled, and he's asking for it to be entirely of Hannibal. Mind, body, and soul. 

Kisses touch and linger against pale skin as he grabs the bottle he set aside earlier, quickly popping it open and spreading some across his fingers. The gel is still a bit cool as he carefully coats himself and Will lifts his legs. Hannibal lets both legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in close.

Their lips meet, Hannibal lining himself up and whispering against the bottom man's lips. "You may move if you wish." Then, with a final kiss he presses into the tight heat. 

Immediately Will groans and his hands fly to his shoulders. As he sinks in they move, one quickly brushing through the base of his hairline and the other across his spine. Fingers clench tightly against bare skin as he is stretched, his mind going blank as he pants. 

Once fully seated, Hannibal begins kissing the salty skin just below Will's jaw, slowly rolling his hips before beginning to move more fluidly. Will makes sounds akin to a growl and a moan, some unintelligible words thrown in there when he's thrust into at just the right angle. The smaller man grabs at the skin of his back with sharp nails, clawing to get him closer, deeper, to have the two become one in the way he needs. 

Hannibal has become so good and placing himself into a well tailored person suit with a grand mask of indifference, but the sight of Will lusting and wanting to be devoured and belong, it's one of the only things that can get under his armor. It's delicious to taste the desperation on his skin and to feel his need spread like wings across his back. He too makes his own marks, one hand teasing the flesh of his chest while the other grips tightly to the protruding bones in his hips. 

The dark marks they leave on each other serve as reminders, tickling the back of their mind that they belong to someone. Chain, lock, and key all held by each other. Neither would ever release that chain, they've seen what happens if they try. The dependance on their presence in each of their lives has become such a part of who they are. But these collars they hold are double edged, nooses around their necks that they can pull at any time. The problem with that, is that they are both so entangled in the other that should one fall to the gallows, both would be hanged. 

Will's teeth bite and tear at the skin of Hannibal's shoulder, a bit of blood dripping into his mouth which he laps up appreciatively. Hannibal does the same, though his mark is closer to his jugular. The blood that pools against his clavicle is like a beautiful pool that Hannibal would happily drown in. He refuses to die any other way than surrounded and suffocated by what he loves. 

The moans in his ear urges Hannibal to go faster, his rhythm erratic as they both chase their orgasm. Will finds his just before Hannibal, the man's noises pushing his lover over the edge to spill inside of him. They both take a moment to breathe in the mixed scents of sex and iron before Hannibal rolls over onto the bed next to his limp body. 

Hannibal hesitates before sitting up, his fingers gently running over the bite mark on his shoulder. It stings a bit, but it's not deep enough to be too concerning. He walks to the on-suite and grabs the robes placed in there for their use. Before putting his on he inspects his back in the large mirror and smiles. A few small droplets of blood are scattered across the scratches, the wings across his back like an angel after battle. 

A head of sweaty curls enters and inspects his own wounds, the bruises on his hips blooming purple already and the blood from his neck still sluggishly leaking. He gives a small groan before turning to his very pleased husband. "Covering this is gonna be a bitch." 

He tries to stop himself, he really does, but the sweaty metallic taste on his tongue tells him that his resolve has crumbled. Hannibal has given a quick kitten lick to the warm liquid still on his neck. Will laughs, apparently ticklish with the wet skin on his. "I still haven't broken you of your crass language." He growls against his throat. 

Will presses Hannibal against the counter and gently kisses his lips, tasting his own blood on his lips. "And you never will, you love it too much." 

With the final word he steps off towards the shower, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. Hannibal can never turn down the offer of a chase, following him with his own predatory grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Han finally go to see the family, Will doesn't like this and panics a bit on the way there, luckily Han is able to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some of the homophobic language and the start of some homophobic actions. Again, all languages not English are from Google translate.
> 
> Ça c’est bon= That's good  
> Tu m'as tellement manqué= I missed you so much  
> Tu m'as manqué aussi grand-mère= I missed you too grandmother.   
> Laissez les bon temps rouler= let the good times roll  
> Vous méritez plus qu'une canne à la tête! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu d'invitation à votre mariage? = You deserve more than a cane to the head! Why didn't I get an invite to your wedding?

Knowing it was going to happen doesn't make it any easier, seeing it in your mind and reality are two very different circumstances. The idea of a large hickey just under his jaw has sounded fantastic, turned him on even, but the reality of trying to hide the large bite mark the next morning was one he wasn't excited for. He debates wearing a scarf, but it's far too hot for that. He attempts to comb his curly hair under his ear to hide it, but his hair isn't quite long enough. Will even tries flipping up his shirt collar, but looks like a wannabe vampire in the process. 

It's as he's straightening out his shirt collar with a frown that he sees the man leaning against the doorway with a large grin. "You're amused by this, aren't you?" Will grumbles as he turns to face him. 

"Extremely." Hannibal replies with no intention to move. He has on a pair of dark grey slacks with a light blue button up tucked into the waist. The shirt is unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves are rolled up to the elbow on the arms he has crossed over his chest. He looks relaxed, even his hair lacks the usual perfect hair gel so that a few loose pieces fall to his face. 

Will huffs and leans against the counter for Hannibal to see the mark. "It's in a horrible spot, at least you can cover yours." 

Finally he leaves his spot against the door, his fingers brushing against the wound. "Why do you want to cover it?" He asks as he grabs the first aid kit from under the sink, pulling out a large bandage. 

"It's not so that I don't know it's there, I'm reminded every time I move my head. I'm hiding it from my family, they aren't as open minded." Will tilts his head so that Hannibal can place the gauze. 

"Why do you feel you need to hide a part of yourself?" Hannibal asks gently as he brushes the hair out of the way to avoid sticking it in the bandage. 

"My family… We weren't close like you were to yours. They've never really approved of anything I've done, for a long time they considered me a traitor for not staying in the boonies with the rest of the family. It's a big thing 'round here to stick close to where you're raised." He realizes after he's spoken the small slip of an accent in his tone and rubs at his face roughly. 

"Many things have changed since you were an officer in New Orleans. For one, I've noticed you avoid your native accent." He points out as he finishes laying down the bandage. He still stays close, boxing Will into the counter. 

Will frowns and sighs as his eyes meet those curious ones staring back at him. "Like I said, I don't consider myself connected to my family here, dad had us moving up and down the coasts so much I didn't spend much time here anyways. I left this place years ago with no intention of returning after dad died." 

"Do you blame me for bringing you back?" Hannibal asks with the same indifference that Will has grown used to seeing the doctor use with his patients. 

He sighs and gently drapes his arms over his husband's shoulders. "No matter how badly I want to, I know I can't. It was my decision, though you did certainly influence it." 

The corner of the older man's lips quirked upwards. "I won't deny having a hand in your choice." 

Will groaned and released him "And now I get to pay the consequences." 

"You won't be trudging through hell alone, good Will." He speaks quietly, like it's a secret to be kept between just them, then kisses his forehead. "I will be there with you." 

"And I through yours." He sighs. "Though your hell is far more fascinating than mine." 

"We shall agree to disagree for the time being. Shall we?" He gestures towards the door, his hand on Will's lower back. 

They leave the hotel without much fuss, though Hannibal does his best to hide a frown at the return of the black frame on Will's nose. He doesn't mention it though as they climb into the SUV. Hannibal takes over the driver's seat and Will climbs into the passenger, the address typed into his phone. 

The drive is quiet, aided only by the quiet hum of the radio playing some classical CD Hannibal brought along. Will's nerves manifest physically, represented in the way his leg bounces and fingers tap incessantly on the center console. Hannibal quietly calls his name, not getting a reaction. It takes a couple more summons and a hand being placed on top of his to finally get his attention. 

"Were you disassociating?" Hannibal asks as his thumb carefully strokes over his lover's knuckles. 

Will is silent for a moment, his eyes watching blankly out the window before responding. "How far out are we?" 

"About an hour." Hannibal sighs before gently pushing Will's arm off of the rest, which finally brings his eyes away from the window, and pushed the console up to open up a bench seat. "Scoot over." 

Will gives him an odd look before doing as told, unbuckling and sliding across the seat to fit snugly against Hannibal's side before buckling into the center seat. "I don't think you've ever let me sit in the center seat." Will snorts, but his face remains rather blank other than the curious stares he is giving his husband. 

"I've never let anyone sit in the center seat as a matter of fact." He gently rests his hand on the inside of Will's leg that was bounding earlier, not sexually but reassuringly. "You are letting yourself panic, which is just as painful to watch as I'm sure it is for you to feel." 

Will frowns, sinking in a bit more to himself. The Will sitting in the middle of the bench is a small scared child, and Hannibal is right, it's pitiful. He is a grown man for God sakes!

"You've let your mind run rampant." Hannibal continues. "I want you to tell me some good memories from your childhood." This earns a (what Will thought was silent) groan. "Oh come now Will. Even I have a few moments from my youth I can turn to." 

Will looks at the profile of Hannibal's face at that, his eyes quickly flicking over to look at him before returning to the road. "Well…" He starts, watching the gentle caress of his inner thigh by the older man's thumb. "When I first started going to the docks with my dad, there was a man who owned a boat that my father was working on. He would take me up into the boat and tell me all of these crazy stories about his adventures out on the water. He had been a fisherman for such a long time he'd just about seen it all. How many of those stories were true I have no idea, but he was a kind man." Will gives a soft sigh in recollection. 

"That's wonderful, Will. Please, continue." He coaxes, giving a supportive squeeze to his leg. 

And Will does. He continues telling stories about the docks, some things that some of his extended family did, a few school memories, and even some stories from his time as a cop make it in there as well. Hannibal hasn't seen his husband this animated since their wedding day. He doesn't dare interrupt though, only giving the necessary nods and affirmative noises to keep him going. The drive goes by much faster for them now, Will's tales only dying down when they reach the outskirts of the small town. 

"We're close." Will sighs and watches out the window to his right as they pass a few old buildings. 

He folds his fingers in with his husband's and the rest against his leg. Will directs them the rest of the way without the GPS, knowing the way by heart even after so long. The backroads become uneven and narrow as they venture further into the wooded area outside of town. There are a few turn offs onto gravel, but it's a ways down before Will quietly tells him to turn. 

Hannibal parks just after turning in, the vehicle sitting in the middle of the lane before he turns to face Will. "Are you ready?"

All of Will's previous thoughts of anxiety and fear return like a house falling on his head. He tries to take a deep breath, but his intake of air is shaky at best. "I don't- I. Maybe? Yea. No, uh." He roughly combs his fingers through his hair.

A large truck slowly pulls in behind them, stopping just a few feet from their vehicle. "Looks like the decision was made for us." Hannibal gives Will a comforting smile as he puts the SUV in gear and pulls forward down the lane. Will carefully scoots back over to the passenger side, watching through the mirror as the large tires follow behind them. 

They don't drive long before the tree-lined road opens up to a pair of buildings. The home isn't in too much disrepair, the siding a bit worn down and the porch slightly discolored. Hannibal observes the other building to be some kind of shop or garage, the bay doors open to a work bench and a few motor pieces scattered around. There are already multiple vehicles parked along the front of the two buildings so he pulls forward into the nearest open spot, the truck pulling off into the grass behind them. 

Hannibal turns bodily to his husband, kissing his knuckles before brushing them over he cheek to get their eyes to meet. "Remember Will, you are no longer the boy who grew up here. You are a beautiful predator that no man can ever hope to conquer." He speaks quietly before removing Will's glasses, carefully setting them on the dash. "Do not forget your becoming so easily." 

Will sighs and nods, taking a deep breath before sliding out of the passenger door at the same time Hannibal opens his. There is a man and woman who are walking toward them from the truck, the woman with a small child in her arms. 

"T-Willy? That you?" The man asks with a large grin on his face. Will involuntarily cringes at the nickname. 

"Mark, Sarah, hey." He acknowledges quietly. 

"NANA! WILLY'S HERE!" Mark's voice booms towards the house before he makes the last few steps and pulls Will into a tight hug. "Good lord it's been too long, how're ya?"

Will quickly pats his back, taking a step back as soon as he's let go. He feels the familiar gentle presence of his husband behind him and uses it to ground himself. "It has been. I'm doing alright." 

"Ça c’est bon!" Sarah smiles, bouncing the small body in her arms to get a better grip under their bum before giving him a much quicker side hug.

A couple more men venture out of the house, Will and Hannibal turning to accommodate them into the group. 

"Would ja look at that? Willy's returned. Even brought a friend." One of the men smirked before spitting over his shoulder into the grass. 

"Who dat?" The other gestures with his chin to the man behind Will. 

"Hannibal Lecter, my husband." Will answers carefully, watching his family's reaction to the relationship. The two newest additions to the conversation look equally shocked, Mark seems skeptical, and Sarah shrugs it off. 

"You're a queer? Shit!" The last word leaves his mouth just after a loud thud of wood hitting the back of his head. 

"Couillon!" An elderly woman hisses as she lowers her wooden cane from where she hit him with it so that she could lean on it for a second. "Rougarouin' out 'ere. Ya ain't seen' in 'ears an' dats da first t'ing dat comes ta mind?" She scolds, making Will grin. 

"Nanny Camille." She makes her way over, Will having to hunch over to give her a proper hug. 

"Tu m'as tellement manqué." She whispers into his ear and patting his back. 

Will whispers his response just as quietly between them. "Tu m'as manqué aussi grand-mère." 

When she pulls away, she gently pats Will's cheek before turning back to the others. "What chy'all standin' 'round 'ere for? Laissez les bon temps rouler." She shoos them all away before looking back to the husbands. "Why don' y'all come inside?" 

Hannibal offers her his arm, like the gentleman he is, which she takes graciously and lets him guide her back towards the door. Will quickly steps forward, opening the door for them. Just as soon as he closes the door behind them does he feel a hard crack of her cane to the side of his skull. Will rubs at it with a groan, glaring at the barely contained mirth on Hannibal's face. 

"Vous méritez plus qu'une canne à la tête! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu d'invitation à votre mariage? You've got lots o' 'splanin' ta do." She shakes her walking stick menacingly at him before turning and walking off with a "Humph." 

They follow her into the kitchen, the smell of familiar food is strong, hitting their noses as soon as they enter. Grandma is already at the stove, stirring something in the large pot almost too high for her to reach. "Chere, come see. Taste this will ya?" She asks Hannibal, who shares a look with his lover before going over and taking a taste off of the offered spoon. She looks at him expectantly, waiting for his opinion. 

"Though I find I'm not familiar with the local cuisine, might I recommend a bit of spice? Something to give it a stronger flavor?" Hannibal recommends. 

Without even having to be told, Will goes to the refrigerator and grabs the familiar red bottle and brings it over to her. He takes a taste himself and finds that he agrees with Hannibal. So, taking the recommendations, she squirts a bit of the sauce into the pot. Hannibal takes the large wooden spoon and stirs it, letting it simmer together for a bit before taking the spoon and holding it out for Will to try a bit. He gives a nod with a soft contented sigh. 

She also tries it, a large smile on her face. "Woo hee!" She exclaims. "Dats got a zang to it!" 

"Hannibal is a fantastic cook, his dinners are notorious." Will brags a bit, Hannibal playing humble but Will knows he loves the compliment. 

Camille gives Hannibal a pat on his arm, her words in a warm french. "Mais, he's always welcome in my kitchen." 

"I appreciate the offer." Hannibal responds easily, giving her a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Will spend a little time separate to greet the family. Han gets 'the talk' and Will gets called out by his grandmother. Good times all around, at least until Will gets injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more French should be in italics. More warning for homophobic language and actions, pretty much the rest of the story will have it.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep murderous urges at bay!

Hannibal decides to go outside to let Will have a moment with his grandmother. There's a fondness in the older man's eyes when he looks at his husband, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before leaving out the back door. The affection leaves a small upturn of his lips on his face, just the faint shadow of a smile. The quiet bang of the door closing breaks the silence that had settled over the room, his grandmother's voice a whisper meant just for his ears. 

"Canaille, Canaille…" She scolds quietly, still stirring the pot. 

"Hmm?" Will hums and turns to look at her, his expression confused at the reasoning behind her calling him sneaky. 

"You have that man wrapped so tight around your finger he's going to cut it off." Her native French is light hearted despite the warning. 

She turns to him, expecting a response. Will looks slightly shocked but a quick scrub of a hand over his face and through his hair acts like a light switch, his face relaxing into a small devious smile. He's like a different person, his shy mask gone as he leans back against the counter with his hands in his pockets. 

"He never would, I'm too tightly wrapped around his." He pauses, watching the doorway that he left through for a moment. "Can't hide anything from you. You're too perceptive." The language rolls easily off of his tongue, like it was the one he was born speaking. 

"Where did you think you got it from, your father?" She gives a quick chuckle, turning back to the food. 

Will gives a snort and comes to stand next to her to make their conversation easier. They stay silent for a moment, his eyes finally going up to the small window over the sink. "Looks like uncle Liu's got his attention." Will comments, her eyes finding the pair sitting at the edge of the tree line of the yard. 

She gives a sigh and shakes her head. "That man insists that since your father isn't here to give 'the chat', since he's his brother he has to do it." 

Will laughs at the idea, watching his husbands back as he calmly sits across from Liu. "I'm not a freshman in high school who's looking forward to his first date. We've been married for three years already." His smile is calm, but still with that mischievous glint. 

"You don't seem worried for him." Will looks down at her to realize she's been keeping an eye on him during this exchange. 

Will remembers his uncle's notorious temper and violence issues, the thought making his smile even wider. "Hannibal can handle himself, if we're to be concerned for anyone it would be Liu." 

*****

Hannibal closes the door carefully behind himself, having just long enough to cast a glance around the grassy area covered in lawn chairs and folding tables before he sees someone waving him over. The man is tall and wide, the hair on his head clipped short while his beard lays long against his chest. He's seated on a log just along the edge of the tree line, a plastic chair just in front of him. 

When he makes it across the grass the man stands with a low grunt and offers his hand to shake. "You Will's… Partner?"

"I am, call me Hannibal." He replies, shaking his hand. 

"I'm his uncle Liu, 'ave a seat." He gestures to the dingy white plastic as he squats back down onto the log he was perched on before. "So, 'annibal. 'ow much 'as Will told you 'bout 'is time growin' up 'round 'ere?" He asks, his low rough voice dropping even lower. 

Hannibal can immediately see what's going on and has to fight off the laugh that wants to bubble in his chest, considering his age in comparison to the man before him. Instead he lets a small comfortable smile inch across his lips as he crosses one leg over the other. He takes a moment as if to think of an answer, even though he already knows it. 

"Will has told me a few stories from when he was on the docks with his father, a couple from high school as well. Neither of us dwell too often in the past, finding it more productive to look to the future instead." He answers easily, watching the burly man for a reaction. 

He gives the European man an unamused look. Hannibal is just waiting for him to pull out a weapon to clean to complete the cliche. The tension he is trying to force into the conversation isn't sticking, just rolling off of Hannibal like water. His intimidation tricks have no effect, and though Hannibal wants to have a good rapport with the family he isn't about to let someone think they have the upper hand with a few measly words. 

And just like predicted, he reaches into his pocket to pull out a blade, using a nearby rag to carefully wipe the metal. "I'm sure you understand that since 'e's Rob's only kid, we all feel a bit responsible for lookin' out for 'im." 

Hannibal lets his mask slip just the smallest bit, a predatory grin on his face. "Will is a smart man, I have full faith in his capabilities." His light hearted voice betrays the dangerous glint in his eyes which startles the man. "And as for my relationship with him, I take great care of my possessions. I knew he was mine the moment I laid eyes on him." 

"Aš esu tavo, kaip ir tu mano." A voice says behind him. Hannibal turns to look over his shoulder and smiles at his husband as if nothing happened, his mask perfectly placed. 

"Oh, that's pretty." The woman from earlier, Sarah his mind provides, comments as she walks up with Will. "What was that?" 

Will settles an arm around Hannibal's shoulders, leaning slightly against the back of the chair as he relaxes. Hannibal notices the lack of his previous anxiety, feeling the waves of worry settle in his stomach. Only this man could make him feel this way, and having the rough waters calm feels so much more comfortable. 

"It's my native language of Lithuanian. 'I am yours, just as you are mine.'" He looks lovingly at Will who reflects a similar expression. 

"Our wedding vow. Took me months to get the pronunciation right." Will chuckles. 

"You still say it beautifully." Hannibal pats the hand on his shoulder that squeezes his muscle lightly. 

"Lithuania. Wow, I thought your accent sounded funny. I was thinking it was just 'cause you were from up north." She shrugs, standing next to Liu who is still sitting on the log, blade now returned to his pocket. 

"Lithuania." An older voice says behind them, making them all turn to see grandma Camille approach with the help of one of the other men from the truck earlier. "You're a long ways from home, boy." She comments in her usual French. 

Hannibal stands and offers her the chair which she takes gladly. "It's a beautiful country." He responds earnestly. 

She gives him a small smile. "You're such a gentleman." 

"Always." Will responds easily, Hannibal a bit surprised but not entirely shocked at his use of the language. 

"Hey, we're still 'ere." The man from before waves at them, making the others laugh. 

"Will's the only one who speaks French, at least good enough for nanny to understand." Sarah adds with a small smile in Will's direction. "The rest of us just know a few words here and there." 

Hannibal nods with a small hum of affirmation, his eyes trailing over Will figure to settle on his eyes, a familiar mischievous glint reflected in them. 

Will bounces an apple he procured most likely from the kitchen in his hand. "Uncle Liu, mind if I borrow your knife?" He asks innocently, holding up the fruit to show his reasoning. 

"What, too good to eat it with its peel?" He jokes as he turns the blade, holding out the handle to Will. 

He takes the knife and carefully slices off a piece. "Nah, easier to share." He holds the piece just off the edge of the blade to Hannibal who happily takes the slice. 

"Y'all are so cute." Sarah comments, earning an eye roll from Liu. 

Will shrugs, trying to act cool, but his cheeks do redden a bit. Hannibal has to fight the smirk he wants to show, the comment endearing. They've heard it before, comments about their relationship and apparent lack of boundaries as a couple which, as stated very boldly by Sarah, makes them 'cute'. Though it's not just an understanding and share of trust between them, but the becoming Will went through bonded them so closely it's like they are two bodies housing the same soul. It's beautiful really, not that anyone else could ever understand. 

Will made to cut for another slice for himself, but a shoulder heavily falling into his made him put more force behind the cut than necessary. Will's hiss of pain gets everyone's attention as the first welts of blood begin to form, the fruit falling to the ground. Immediately Sarah is pulling the stumbling cousin away from Will, Liu is on his feet, and Hannibal is grabbing his hand. 

Subconsciously Will leans into the warmth of his husband's chest, watching as Hannibal takes the rag from Liu. "Will, hold this here. Keep pressure on it, I will return shortly." His voice is calm, but the glare he levels at the back of the offending cousin is anything but. Luckily it would seem everyone is too focused on the blood to see the murder in his eyes. 

"That looks deep, I think you oughta go to a hospital." Sarah comments, hand over her mouth like she might be sick. 

Liu has already taken the knife back, now using it to threaten the man who caused the injury. Will notices from the corner of his eye that he closes the pocket knife without wiping off the blood. 

"I'll be fine. Hannibal knows what he's doing." Will speaks after a momentary hesitation. 

Speak of the devil, he returns carrying a black bag, his walk across the yard brisk but not enough to be a run or jog. He sets the bag next to his feet before taking Will's hand in his and lifting the rag. He gently presses along the incision, Will giving a quick muffled grunt. 

"You will likely need stitches, let's get it cleaned off so I can get a better look." Hannibal grabs the bag and walks with his husband to the kitchen, the rest of the group following but hanging around the door as not to crowd them. 

"Y'ain't gon do stitches on y'own, are ya?" Liu asks when he joins them in the corner. 

"I've done many sets of sutures in my time, this is a simple procedure." Hannibal reassures, though Will knows it's a show. He's already sown both himself and his husband up numerous times. 

Will clenches his jaw as Hannibal cleans the wound, not making a noise but not totally hiding his displeasure either. Though unknown to all except Hannibal, of course, his reaction was more out of anger than pain. As soon as it happened Hannibal could see the faint glow of murder and darkness in his eyes. 

"You a doctor?" Granny Camille asks as they let her inside, she stands off to the side but closer than the others. 

"I was a trauma surgeon for many years." He answers quickly. Normally he would be more polite and answer with more detail, but the shared anger between the two of them could erupt should it be fed any more. 

She nods carefully before turning to the others. "A'ight, quit gawkin'. Let's get." She waved the rest of the viewers out, closing the door behind herself with a last nod towards Hannibal. 

It's silent in the kitchen for a while, both men focusing on the needle going through Will's flesh. Will is the first to break the silence with a growl burning low in his lungs. "Of course it had to be someone I'm related to."

Hannibal didn't cease his work, but he did let out an amused huff. "Too suspicious." 

"Maybe a happy little accident later involving fire?" He asks quietly with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Hannibal finishes with the final suture before looking up at him with a grin full of teeth. "You've always loved smoked meats." He answers easily before wrapping gauze around his hand and packing away his supplies. "Let us discuss this in depth later, hm?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Han talk about Will's problematic family that just continues to become more problematic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, kudos and comments make sure I remember to post the last chapter lol. 
> 
> mano meilė= my love

The warmth of the fire surrounds them like a thick blanket in the night, the radiant light reflecting off of the leaves of nearby trees. The large flames lick the clear skies and light up the valley where the family has gathered around it. The smell of smoke is heavy around Hannibal's nose, but it's a surprisingly calming smell, one that he is sometimes able to recognize on Will's skin. There are so many small things that he has encountered out here that he has come to recognize from Will. The warm woody smell of the foliage surrounding the property, the soft saltiness of the water running through the bayou, the hint of smoke that's only detectable just under his jaw.

The aforementioned man has his head tucked in against Hannibal's clavicle, his arm wrapped gently around Will's shoulder. They found a couple of folding chairs and are content to watch the flames, empty disposable bowls in their laps. There's some chatter from some of the other members of the family, but they seem to mostly ignore the couple cuddling by the fire. 

"It's a beautiful night." Hannibal whispers in French just loud enough for Will to hear, his quiet voice rumbling through his chest in a way that makes Will smile. 

"I missed bon fires like this." Will responds just as quietly, not moving from where he is held by Hannibal. He hesitates before speaking again. "I guess the cat's out of the bag about me knowing French." 

Hannibal smirks and presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I'm just curious how the fact evaded me for so long." 

Will gives a quick amused snort. "I never use it in Baltimore. It's not like it's a common language there." 

Hannibal gives a small affirmative hum as his eyes scan over the scattered family members. More people have arrived throughout the afternoon, easily meshing in with the rest of the family. After the initial shock of Will's appearance, and subsequent injury, at a family gathering passed, they became less of a centerpiece and more of a plant in the corner. No one really paid them any attention other than an occasional nod or smile, maybe a couple of words before moving on. 

Off to the left just behind the large flame he's able to see a small group of distant cousins, including the rude man who caused Will's injured hand, who are heavily imbibing the cases of beer they brought. Their voices don't carry well enough to have their conversation overheard, but their body language sends up red flags in the back of his mind. He's no lip reader, but he recognizes a few words here and there enough to get a rough idea of the content of their animated discussion. 

"If you had to rate them, how… determined would you say your family is?" Hannibal asks quietly. 

Will glances up at him with a curious look before following his husband's eye line to the few in the back. "You don't think what happened earlier was an isolated incident?" He asks, getting no reply, only seeing the blood soaked gears turning. "Ten out of ten wouldn't recommend. They'd taste like they were left in a bucket of stale beer for twenty five years too long." He whispers the French sentience into his ear so that even if he was speaking another language, those who have a decent understanding wouldn't overhear. 

"Coated in a viscous beer batter and fried to a light golden brown?" Hannibal says quietly back before turning to look down at Will with a smirk that quickly relaxes. "No, mano meilė, I'm just wondering if I should expect some… unexpected guests." 

Will sighs, shifting just enough to lock eyes better with the man he has found himself cuddled into. "We can discuss this more later." He says, but the storm in his eyes say the answer will not be one Hannibal likes. 

They both know the suspicion would lie with them, there are far too many factors to pull off an apparent accident. Not only did the man previously harm Will, but they are also family, and a killer who magically disappears from Baltimore only to kill in Louisiana at the exact same time as their trip is like wearing a neon 'I'm the Chesapeake Ripper' sign over their heads. No, if they want revenge they will have to be far more subtle. 

"How is your hand?" Hannibal comes back to reality from a mild blood soaked fantasy, gesturing for Will's hand as he asks. 

Will sits up and holds out his hand, Hannibal carefully pulls back the gauze and inspects his stitches before replacing them with a small nod. "It's fine, doesn't really hurt that badly anymore." 

"That's good." Hannibal watches with amusement as Will tries to hide a yawn. "Enough excitement for one night?" 

Will gives a small chuckle. "It's been an exhausting night. Trying not to act on murderous thoughts takes a lot of mental and physical effort." He says the last part in French as to not get odd looks from those around them. Their friends in Baltimore might be able to overlook grim jokes, being as that is the only way to keep sane in such a dark job as the FBI, but he doubts his family would have a similar understanding. 

He stands, offering his good hand to Hannibal, which the other man gladly takes and stands. "Are y'all headed out for the night?" Sarah asks as she approaches them, her husband and baby with her. The toddler is asleep in her arms. 

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Will gives her a small smile as he stretches his back. 

"Well it was good seein' ya. Make sure you say bye to Nanny." She pulls him in for a side hug which he gives willingly while Hannibal shakes Mark's hand. 

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you." Hannibal nods to them both before he and Will head over to where Nanny Camille is sitting near the fire with a couple of smaller children. 

"Leavin' already?" She asks with a small smile. 

Hannibal nods. "Thank you for having us. It was a pleasure to meet you." 

She stands, slowly and with a lot of help from her cane, and pulls Will into a hug. She speaks just loud enough for it to seem like she's speaking only to Will, but purposely loud enough for Hannibal to hear. "You hang on tight to him or I may have to snatch him up." 

Will gives a curt laugh, Hannibal with his own grin as he gives her a hug. They wave as they leave, Hannibal carefully pulling the suburban out of the driveway and onto the road. 

The drive back to the hotel is quiet, Will flowing between conscious and not with his head laying on the passenger door window. Hannibal doesn't bother waking him, allowing the GPS provided by the vehicle to guide him back to the hotel. About halfway through the trip he notes a pair of headlights getting closer, obviously speeding down the road at a speed far exceeding the limit as if trying to catch up with them. With his attention focused on the road ahead and the strange vehicle behind, he is surprised to hear his husband's voice next to him. 

"They've been followin' us for a while." His voice is thick with sleep, Hannibal also notices hints of an accent in his speech. 

"Do you recognize the vehicle? I'd almost say it resembles the large truck your cousins were in." Hannibal responds quietly. Though the brights were on, the headlights were still telling enough of the jacked up truck. 

"It's as good of a guess as mine, though at least two thirds of the state drives trucks." He shrugs as he sits up slowly. "They might just pass us with the speed they're going." 

"I brought my speed down incrementally, but they continue to stay behind us." Hannibal sighs. 

"Looks like we'll be having a busy night then." Will shares a glance with his husband, both with a small excited glint in their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thanks for the support! Kudos and comments keep me writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to show these homophobes why you don't mess with the murder husbands! But less murder and more gay love lol.

"Dat girl at the desk 'as hot." One of the men comments as they step out of the elevator. 

The other scoffs. "Dumbass, chu see da way She 'as lookin' at ya? She thinkin' we ain't good enough to be 'ere. Doc faggot must be loaded!" 

They laugh before quickly quieting themselves down at the door to the hotel room. They whisper a count from three, slowly unlocking the door with the spare key card they got from the lobby. With one last shared look they push open the door, carefully entering the hall and closing the door with a hushed click. The room is dark and quiet, the only light coming in from the large windows in the room at the end of the hall. 

They don't make it two steps into the room before there's a familiar click of a gun, making both freeze. Then the one in the back goes down after a loud thunk noise, the same happening the the second man. 

*****

Will watches carefully as one of the men begins to wake with a groan. "Wah…" He attempts, but it doesn't get far because he stops when he sees Will casually leaning against the wall. "Willy, I-" 

He stops. The man before him isn't the Will he knows. The way he's holding himself, the glint in his eyes, the smallest of upturn in his lips. He's even dressed differently, a simple dark dress shirt and a pair of nice slacks, total opposite end of his jeans and flannel he was in earlier. His hair is neater and he looks healthier and confident, it's night and day to the shy and quiet man he met earlier. 

"Tweedle dee has returned to the land of the living?" Hannibal asks affectionately as he enters the room. 

The man immediately looks to the doctor, shock on his face. He's dressed in a nice shirt, tie, and waistcoat. What's shocking is the large kitchen knife he carries as casually as a pencil, like it's a normal object to keep handy. 

"He has, though Tweedle dumb seems to be blissfully unaware." Will sighs before eyeing the knife and giving Hannibal an odd look. 

"Ah, yes. I figured with a long night ahead of us, an early breakfast might be in order. It's ready in the kitchen." He gives Will a soft nod, carefully twirling the knife in his hand. 

"Rather rude to eat in front of our guests." Will chides playfully. 

Hannibal gives him a playful look, turning to leave. "Oh, is that what they are?" He steps out before Will can comment, but it doesn't stop his laugh. 

It's then that the other begins to wake. His consciousness returns just as slowly as the first. His vision is greeted by a blank wall though, so he is understandably confused as he looks around. 

Will gives a quick whistle, like he would his dogs, to get his attention. He has to crane his neck uncomfortably to see, but he manages. "W-Will-"

"Oh please don't." Will groans, leaving his spot against the wall and moving so both can see him a bit easier. He stops next to the door just as Hannibal re-enters, no knife in hand this time. "I really am not in the mood to hear a bunch of lies about how 'it's all a mistake, you don't understand'."

Hannibal gives an amused snort of air. "I'm rather curious to hear their reasoning. I'm sure it will be most entertaining." He comments, slowly circling them. 

"We came to nab ya for a… A bachelor party!" This made Will's eyebrows rise and Hannibal almost laugh out loud. Almost. 

"Yea!" The other joins in. "Since ya weren't 'round' fore the weddin', we wanted to 'ave a late party!" He tries to force a smile, but his nerves make it more like a hopeful grimace. 

Will is silent for a moment, watching them. He finally breaks the silence with a quick huff of air, akin to a small chuckle. "Well," He stands up, looking at Hannibal. "A party!" Sarcasm practically drips from his mouth in tangible honeyed hues. "I guess we overreacted a bit then, huh?" 

Hannibal's face is smug, a smirk across his lips. "Is there anyone outside? Any others to help with this celebration?"

Will pulls a phone out of his pocket, but not his own. "Why don't we find out?" He opens it with the man's thumb, scrolling through the most recent contacts before calling and turning on speaker phone. From the background Hannibal makes a small shushing noise.

It rings three times before it's answered. "What chya'll doin' up there? Pickin' ya noses? Nab 'em an' lets get! If we wanna drag 'em, we gotta get to ol' Hansen's farm 'fore sun up!" 

Will's eyes narrow minutely as he responds in a thick accent. "Y'all got dem chains?" 

"I damn well hope so! Y'all 'as supposed to pack' em!" 

With that Will hung up, looking to his cousins with a satisfied smirk similar to that of his husband. "Lying to me? Honestly I wouldn't have been too upset with the truth, but the lie…" He adds a sigh for effect. 

"Perhaps we should have them for dinner, I'm sure we could clear much of this up." Hannibal asks, Turing to watch Will. 

Will steps over to him, talking quietly. "I'm sure that the meat you are thinking of would be far to rotten to make dinner out of." 

Hannibal smirks. "I disagree, my mongoose. I think our guests would quite enjoy it, if made correctly." 

"I have no doubt about your cooking skills, Doctor," the title being said with a tone that suggests he doesn't want to have this conversation "but I think the meat is better spent on someone else." 

Hannibal gives him an incredulous look, but it's so small only Will can interpret it. "Who then, should deserve the meal?" 

"I'm sure my old homicide partner would enjoy a nice sample of your cooking." Will suggests, his arms crossed over his chest. 

A small voice adds "Dat sounds 'ike a great idea." 

Hannibal sighs quietly. "I suppose." 

Will gives him a small smile while the older man looks to their captives. "I also distinctly remember a mutual agreement that dinner parties would be too garish. We are here on a vacation after all." Will points out before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"So, uh, what cha gonna do wit' us den, Willy?" The other brother asks carefully. 

Will walks over, situating himself where both men are able to see him. "Well, I'm glad you asked. See, I've gotten myself a good job, one that I do very well at. This certain job affords me with some special rights as well as permission to do things that most others can't do." 

"L-like what?" He asks, watching Will carefully. 

Will pulls his badge out of his back pocket. "You two are under arrest for attempted kidnapping of a federal officer, breaking and entering, planning the murder of a federal officer, each on two counts." He flashes the FBI badge at them both. 

They both groan. "You should be thankful, his decision was far more merciful than mine." Hannibal pulls the knife from his sleeve and a few zip ties from his back pocket. 

Will tells them their rights as they proceed to untie them from the chairs and bind their hands. They take them to the elevator, a few odd looks from others in the elevator down to the lobby. When they get there and step out, there are understandably a few shocked looks. After getting them sat down in the waiting area, Hannibal goes over to the receptionist. 

"Can I help you?" She asks, trying to put on a calm smile, but the murder in his dark eyes as well as the situation has her understandably shaken. 

"Yes. Firstly, I must ask that you call the police, alert them that a federal officer has a multiple culprit arrest in progress here at the hotel. Secondly you will need to get your supervisor here as soon as possible, as I also must have a word with them." Hannibal says it all in a calm voice, but he can see the fear steadily growing on her face. She nods quickly and starts making calls as he walks back to Will, who he notices keeps glancing out the window. 

"I recognize that truck. It's probably the rest of them." He turns and looks at Hannibal. 

"I can keep an eye on them." He offers a small nod, Will quickly kissing him before going outside. 

He walks with a confidence fueled mostly by his murderous darkness as well as the idea of showing these homophobic people that what they are doing is wrong. (There's always a bit of satisfaction in showing up homophobes.) 

He wasn't exactly gay before he met Hannibal, but he was exactly straight either. Maybe Bi, or Pan, or whatever word you wanna slap on there for it to make sense. Whatever label you want to put on him, it changed when he and Hannibal began their conversations. Before he just kind of left people to do what they wanted, not caring to get involved with people in general. Now, however, he's found a new love of stepping forward, being a bit more daring. Perhaps that's just the shared soul of the Chesapeake Ripper, or maybe it's a confidence he found after marrying someone who understands him, either way the new him is far more frightening than before. 

The truck sits on the edge of the lot, the group scattered around it. They all turn when they see Will all approaching, some confused, others worried. His uncle is the first to speak. "Willy, hey there." His voice wavers a bit in uncertainty, but after clearing his throat he gets his confidence back. 

"Uncle Liu. I saw the truck and thought I'd come down. Come for a visit?" He tucks his hands into his pockets and watches everyone gathered around carefully. 

"Yea, just thought that since you're only in town for a short while we ought ta do somethin'. Why not hop in, we can take ya to some o' the ol' stampin' grounds." He suggests, the others coming in closer. 

"Sounds fun. Actually, on the way down I ran into a couple of others, they with you? They're in the lobby now." Will asks, gesturing with his head.

"Yea actually, they're gonna come up and get cha. What 'id they say?" One of the others asks. 

"Well, after breaking into our hotel room they tried to play it off as a late bachelor party, a sad excuse really." Will sees a few faces pale. "And since you just admitted to helping them, that means you are all under arrest as well."

"Under arrest?" One of the wives ask. "Says who?" 

Will pulls out his badge as well as the pistol from the back of his pants. "FBI. You are under arrest for assisting in the attempted kidnapping and conspiring to murder two federal officers. Hands above your heads and down on your knees." As they slowly one by one lower themselves, he begins reciting their rights, seeing lights closing in from the distance. By the time they pull in, Hannibal is bringing the other two out, standing them next to the others. 

The first person to step from one of the vehicles is none other than Will's former partner. He's followed by three other police cars that pull in along the parking lot. 

"Damn Will, you're 'ere for a few days an' already causin' trouble." He walks over to the group, noticing the group kneeling on the ground with their hands behind their heads. He nods to the other officers to come finish cuffing them. 

"I already read them their rights." Will adds as he slips the gun back into his pants. 

"An' what's the charge?" He asks, not seeming very amused by the situation. 

"Those two have attempted murder of two federal officers, attempted kidnapping of two federal officers, and breaking and entering. The others are assisting." 

"Well shit, guess ya better call ya boss, huh?" 

Will shakes his head. "Not my jurisdiction. We are a special crimes division, for this you'd want to call your local feds." 

He nods careful as the family is loaded up into the police cruisers. "Damn, your own family." 

Will smirks as Hannibal approaches. "Now you know why I never talk about them." 

"It's been a long night, and I've still to have a serious conversation with the hotel manager. Shall we head inside?" Hannibal asks with a nod to the Lieutenant. 

Will nods. "Sounds great."


End file.
